codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Virtual Weather
Virtual Weather is an umbrella term for meteorological phenomenon on Lyoko, Replikas, other virtual worlds like the Cortex (Replika) and the Volcano Replika, and in the Digital Sea. This article lists the various observed kinds. Sandstorms X.A.N.A. showed the ability to create sandstorms in "Log Book", in the form of a large tornado. This decreased visibility significantly. X.A.N.A. used it to hide a Megatank. This has only been observed in the Desert Sector. Mountain Fog Mountain Fog is exactly what it sounds like. It is fog in the Mountain Sector. This is always present in the Mountain Sector to a degree. However, sometimes it gets a lot thicker. This thickening was observed in "Tip-Top Shape" and "Revelation". In "Revelation", it was used to hide the approach of 3 Tarantulas. In "Tip-Top Shape", X.A.N.A. fogged over the entire sector to make it harder to navigate. Digital Sea Flooding In "Tidal Wave", the Digital Sea overflowed, and flooded the surface remaining surface Sectors with the digital sea. This was also caused by X.A.N.A.., and had to be repaired in Carthage. This did not affect the Towers or the sectors, but was lethal to Monsters and Avatars. Cortex Clouds In most appearances of the Cortex, a lot of clouds are visible beyond the land of the sector. The clouds surround the area, but don't touch it directly. Instead, there appears to be a buffer zone of neither land nor clouds, which is about half as wide as the land covered part of the Cortex itself. This also appears in the concept art. Glacial Expansion and Contraction Rather than being a natural phenomenon, the growth and shrinking of ice in the Ice Sector appears to be entirely artificial. In "Down to Earth", Jeremie's Multi Agent System was used to radically expand the ice in the sector, to constrain the Kolossus. In several episodes, such as "Saint Valentine's Day" and "Vertigo", Aelita used her Creativity to expand the ice to constrain or block enemies. Glacial Breakup and Drift Like Glacial Expansion and Contraction, Glacial Breakup and Drifting is mostly artificial. In "Temptation", Tarantulas fired repetitive shots at the ground, causing it to fracture and break up. Rather than being a discrete landmass, the area became a bunch of small glaciers. Due to everyone moving on them, as well as the normal water physics in the Ice Sector, the glaciers shifted around a lot. Digital Sea Waves Despite looking peaceful at a distance, the surface of the Digital sea is actually very turbulent. The waves are obvious in any shot close to the surface. In Code Lyoko Evolution, this effect was toned down a little. Lava Waves Like the digital sea, the lava in the Volcano Sector has a turbulent surface layer, when observed closely. This is actually rendered using the same effects and animation object recolored. This phenomenon was only observed in Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. and Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity. Virtual Water Virtual Water is the presence of ponds on Lyoko. Unlike the Digital Sea, this is completely harmless and mostly decorative. It can be seen in the Ice Sector and the Forest Sector. In the Forest, it was seen in "Temptation", Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, and "Opening Act". In the Ice Sector, it's extremely common. At one point, Odd swam in it. Earthquakes Earthquakes are one of the more common phenomenon in both the virtual and real world. In "Just in Time", X.A.N.A. caused a chain of earthquakes in Boulogne-Billancourt. X.A.N.A. also caused several earthquakes mentioned but not shown in "Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity" and "Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.". The most common example of earthquakes is in the Cortex (Replika). There, earthquakes typically precede the Cortex Shifts. Cortex and Carthage Shifts Sector Collapse and Deletion Volcanic Plumes and Lava Movement Virtual Lighting Virtual Atmospheric Turbulence Hyperfluid Currents Mirages Category:Lyoko Category:Phenomenon on Lyoko